Unexpected Surprises
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: An AU one-shot about feeling empty, and knowing that there is one thing that you can not live without. Which in Olivia's case, as we all know, is Elliot. So as always please read and review.


_Authors Note: Yes, I wrote another Olivia/Elliot fan fic (still proud?). As always please read and review, and if you like this be sure to check out 'Forbidden Fruit' which was the first Eliot/Olivia I wrote. Yep, a bit of cross promotion their. Anyhow, as always, enjoy and I greatly appreciate all forms of criticism as long as it's constructive._

_P.S. I tried extra hard with the editing of this one Zoe20098697 :D_

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing, though I am not quiet sure why/if I have to write that before all my stories._

* * *

><p>Unexpected Surprises<p>

Olivia felt empty as she walked through the precinct. As usual she was the first one there, which seemed to just nurture the feelings of despair that had been growing inside of her. She dumped herself onto the chair by her desk and looked around at the rows of empty seats.

Of course she knew that in less than an hour Captain would arrive. He would make a comment about the news or politics, then proceed to make small talk with her until Munch could keep her company, and then disappear into his office.

Munch would then slouch at his desk; drinking his fowl looking coffee and rambling on about whatever seemed to float into his mind. Though Olivia never minded, his eyes were almost like a Childs and she loved to watch as his smile lit up the room.

Fin would be next. She instantly felt safer when he stepped into the room; whether that be becuase of his protectiveness towards her, or just how much of a brother he was too her. As soon as Fin caught sight Munch he would probably try to pick a fight with him, not physical of course, though Fin would win if the challenged ever arose (Olivia was sure of it). Then like children they would bicker and rant, whilst she caught up on the last of her paperwork from the night before.

Then Elliot would come, her mind couldn't help but linger on the thought of Elliot's presence, nor stop the sigh that escaped from her mouth when she thought of him. Olivia's thoughts of Elliot were divided into two categories: they way she was supposed to think of him VS the way she actually did.

She should have seen Elliot, like a big brother, friend or even just a co-worker. She should have thought of him the same way she thought of Munch, Fin or even the Captain, just like an extension to her family; but, of course, she did not. And now, especially after his divorce, she couldn't help but think of him as more the just her friend.

Olivia sore Elliot as the man her world revolved around. Without him she couldn't help but feel empty inside. She had learned a long time ago to measure what you have by the people around you, not by the possessions you keep; and without Elliot she couldn't help but feel like she had nothing..

The clatter of footsteps coming towards her, brought Olivia back to reality. She flicked a glance at her watch, it was far too early in the morning for Captain to arrive.

Her mouth widened into a surprised smile, when she watched the familiar man enter the precinct, holding two cups of coffee. His hair was neatly combed and he was wearing a blue cotton business shirt and black work pants. _No tie today?_ She wondered.

"How did I know you would be here?" Elliot chuckled, handing her one of the two coffees that were perched in his hands.

"Because you know me better then I do," she smirked, toasting their coffees before each taking a sip.

"What are you doing here so early?" Olivia asked.

"I wanted to see you," he casually shrugged, taking a seat on top of his desk.

"Why?" Olivia asked, confused. It was not in Elliot's character to decide to leave his home an hour earlier then he needed to just to pay her a visit; especially when she was fine and healthy.

"Do I need a reason?" Elliot asked, a small smile playing on his face.

Olive looked up at Elliot for a second, she knew when it came to them there were borders and boundaries; lines that they could not cross. There were the rules of the precinct that forbid any form of relationship between detectives, and the rules that they had seemed to have made for themselves.

"You shouldn't," Olivia said sincerely, "but you do."

"How about: I like seeing you?" he said, slightly sarcastically though it was obvious he meant what he said.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Olivia replied, not quite what was coming over her.

Elliot pondered for a moment. It takes time to think of witty responses. "How about: there isn't anyone I'd rather spend time with?"

"You would have needed a better reason than that to get up an hour earlier to come and see me," Olivia stated, her smile had not left her face from the moment he arrived.

"Don't you want me here?" Elliot asked. He was almost hurt by her bizarre questioning.

"Of course I do, I love it when you're here." She froze for a second, shocked by how the world 'love' had slipped, so casually, into her speech. She almost looked like a deer stuck in headlights, which just made Elliot's smile grow wider and a small chuckle escape from his mouth.

"I would still like a reason," Olivia said, her face returning to normal.

"I love you," he said, as simply, and as shore of himself, as if he was telling her his eyes were brown or the sky was blue.

The 'deer stuck in a headlight' look returned to Olivia's face as she slowly took in what he had just said, though the smile never left her face; not even for a second.

"Is there a problem with that?" Elliot asked, unable to wait any longer for Olivia to respond by herself.

Olivia stood up from her chair, taking a single step to make herself unprofessionally close to Elliot. "Not, at all," she whispered, placing her lips delicately onto his.

Elliot wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her even closer towards him. Their legs had become entwined as Elliot fell backwards onto his desk, bringing Olivia down on top of him. She would have laughed but her mouth was preoccupied with something much more important.

In less then an hour they would have some explaining to do to Captain, they would have to put up with Munch somehow finding out and the jokes and taunts that would follow, and then Fin's distaste at her chosen partner; but she could live with all of these things, and, quite simply, she could not live without Elliot Stabler.


End file.
